


Winter Anniversary

by h_d



Series: Merlin Christmas Fest 2014 [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Banter, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 02:13:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2834402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h_d/pseuds/h_d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even after three years together, Arthur and Merlin rarely say exactly what they mean.  </p><p>(Sweet winter fluff.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Merlin Christmas Fest](http://merlinchristmasfest.tumblr.com/), week 3. This fic was inspired by an [image prompt](https://33.media.tumblr.com/dbd046cc0aafc4a1d0627b240c7580dd/tumblr_ncm0mo0q6g1s3p04yo1_500.jpg) of someone wearing a holiday sweater (and it's a very tasteful one, no matter what Arthur thinks).

It was the tenth of December, the third anniversary of Arthur and Merlin’s first date. They went to dinner at one of their favourite restaurants.

Merlin had more than one glass of wine with dinner, which wasn’t his usual habit. Arthur had driven that night, so he didn’t have any wine himself. He just gazed fondly at Merlin, who was gesturing expansively as he talked, his voice a little too loud and his cheeks apple-red. Arthur loved him in all situations, to his own surprise and delight, but he really was especially adorable at the moment.

As they walked out to the car after dinner, Merlin swung their joined hands back and forth. There was snow and ice on the ground, though, and Merlin was just a little too tipsy to trust to keep his balance. Arthur pulled his hand free and placed his arm around Merlin’s shoulders.

"Don’t want you to slip and fall," he said.

"I won’t," Merlin said. "I’m not as clumsy as you think I am."

"Yes, so you claim," Arthur said, rolling his eyes. "You forget that I’ve seen you trip over nothing while stone cold sober, in the middle of August. It’s slippery tonight. Just forget your pride for a moment."

Merlin’s chuckle was low and sexy. “I suppose being close to you isn’t too horrible,” he said, leaning into Arthur’s side.

Arthur’s heart fluttered at the warmth of Merlin’s body against his. It wasn’t really cold enough for heavy winter wear, so Merlin was wearing the Fair Isle jumper that Arthur had bought him last year. It was patterned with leaping reindeer, and when Arthur saw it in a shop window, he instantly thought of Merlin, who had the dangerous combination of a lack of fashion sense (in Arthur’s opinion) and a rather whimsical nature. Merlin adored the gift, and Arthur loved to see him wear it.

Arthur opened the passenger door for Merlin and helped him inside, holding on to the car himself as he walked around to the driver’s side so that he didn’t take a spill of his own. He didn’t think he could bear Merlin’s teasing if that happened.

When Arthur got into the car, Merlin gave him a little half-smile. “Thanks for looking after me, even though I don’t really need it,” he said.

Arthur shrugged. “You do the same for me, and I don’t need it either.”

Merlin laughed at him. “Of course not. Come on, start the car, it’s cold in here. And I want to get home so I can kiss you under the mistletoe.”

"Since when do we have mistletoe?" Arthur asked.

"Oh no! I meant it to be a surprise," Merlin said, his lower lip jutting out in a pout.

"Don’t worry. Every day is a surprise with you, Merlin," Arthur said.

Of the best kind, he thought, but he didn’t say that part out loud. He knew by the loving way Merlin looked back at him that he didn’t need to.


End file.
